The death of Brightstream part 1
THE DEATH OF BRIGHT STREAM Bright Stream shivered as she crouched beneath the overhanging rock. Even though Rainswept Flower and Dappled Pelt were pressed closely against her on either side, she felt cold to her bones. All day she and her friends had been trapped here, with savage eagles prepared to swoop down on any cat who ventured out. Claws of hunger tore at Bright Stream’s belly, and she longed for the safety of their cave in the mountains. Cloud Spots let out a mutter of impatience and crept forward one tail-length to peer out into the open. Bright Stream caught her breath, half-expecting vicious talons to fasten into his shoulders and drag him away. “There are two more eagles out there,” Cloud Spots reported as he drew swiftly back into shelter. “They’re sitting on the top of this rock.” Screeches erupted all around Bright Stream, who closed her eyes and dug her claws into the earth, struggling to control her panic. Worse and worse! she thought. What are we going to do? Time dragged on and the daylight began to fade. Then Gray Wing let out a hiss of mingled terror and fury, jumping back and shoving Turtle Tail behind him. One of the eagles had hopped to the ground and was stretching its neck under the rocky overhang, straining to reach the cats. Bright Stream pressed herself backward, shaking uncontrollably at the sight of its cruel hooked beak. She felt its malignant yellow gaze fixed on her. It’s like it’s looking for me! After what seemed like season upon season, the eagle flapped away. Once it had withdrawn, Clear Sky leaped to his paws. “We’re not mice!” he exclaimed. “We will not be treated like prey! We need to show these eagles that cats are the hunters around here.” “And how are we going to do that?” Rainswept Flower demanded. Clear Sky swept a resolute glance across his denmates. “By catching one of the eagles ourselves.” Bright Stream let out a gasp of shock, echoed by several others. Glancing around, Bright Stream could see her own fear reflected in the faces of most of the cats. “That’s impossible.” Their leader, Shaded Moss, spoke with certainty. “There are four eagles out there!” “And there are more of us in here,” Clear Sky retorted. Bright Stream admired her mate’s courage, even though she didn’t agree with his plan. The eagles are so strong…so powerful! Then Gray Wing rose to stand beside his brother. “Let’s at least hear what Clear Sky has to say,” he meowed. All the cats looked toward Shaded Moss, who gave a curt nod. Quickly Clear Sky outlined his plan. He and three other cats would attack one of the eagles, while Gray Wing would lead another three to draw the rest of the eagles away. “It could work,” Gray Wing agreed. “Or we could just wait until dark and sneak away,” Turtle Tail suggested. Clear Sky spun around to face her, snarling in outrage. “And let the birds follow us tomorrow, and the next day, and the next? We have to take them on now, so that they leave us in peace.” Bright Stream wasn’t so sure. Cats could die, she thought uneasily. Then she added to herself: But we could die if the eagles spot us trying to escape. They won’t leave us alone until we teach them a lesson. “Clear Sky is right,” Tall Shadow declared. Respect for the black she-cat helped to convince Bright Stream. If Tall Shadow thought the plan would work, then perhaps it really could. The other cats, too, began to murmur agreement, though they sounded less certain than Tall Shadow. “Okay,” Clear Sky mewed briskly. “We must move fast, because it’ll be dark soon.” Shaded Moss dipped his head; if he still had objections to the plan, he did not voice them. “Turtle Tail, Cloud Spots, and Bright Stream will go with Gray Wing to lure three of the birds away,” he ordered calmly. Bright Stream’s belly lurched with fear as their leader spoke her name. How can I do this? Am I brave enough? But a moment later pride at being chosen drove out her fear. These cats are my friends…my family. I can do anything I have to, to help keep them safe. But as Shaded Moss finished speaking, Bright Stream noticed that her mate’s whiskers were twitching in alarm. “I’m not sure Bright Stream is fast enough,” he meowed. “She’s almost as fast as Gray Wing,” Shaded Moss retorted with a surprised glance at Clear Sky. Bright Stream said nothing, but she understood exactly why her mate had protested. He’s worried about our kits. Warmth swept through her fur as she thought of the precious lives she carried. But they’re not slowing me down yet. Rising to her paws, Bright Stream wriggled through the huddle of cats until she reached Clear Sky’s side. “I’ll be fine,” she mewed, trying to convey to her mate that she knew what was worrying him. “Gray Wing will take care of me,” she added, flicking her tail tip playfully over Clear Sky’s ear. “And what about the rest of us?” Jagged Peak asked with an irritable twitch of his tail. “I’ve attacked an eagle before, you know. I’ve got experience!”